No way!
by yuuramo
Summary: *Still on hiatus!*So,this is my first story ever to be published.It's a -not so serious-story, tellin about Yuri's and Wolfram's relationship. Yuri is such a stupid boy, will he ever confess that he loves Wolfram? PS.I love comments!Especially bad one
1. Getting married? No way!

Getting married? No way!

Yuri was sitting on his desk, doing paperwork as usual. The pile was 10 feet long, and he had already done this for 5 hours. Needless to say, he was quite exhausted. Then Gwendal came in for some reason,as if he needed another headache.

"Ohh Gwendal, will you take these for me, I'm so glad! I'm drowning to the-", Yuri started with a very optimistic tone of voice.

"I have no intention to do so. You are a maou now, and you should accept your duties. Actually, that is why I came to talk to you. You see, you are already 16 years old, which here means you have come to of legal age. That means, you should soon get married, it shows bad example for citizens, that maou is unmarried. I assume that you will get married as soon as possible"

Yuri looked Gwendal with a shocked impression. To get married? For god sake, I'm just 16 years old…And I can imagine my mother would freak out, just remembering how she acted, when Wolfram told about the engage-Hey, wait a sec, if I were to get married, the spouse would be…Wolfram??!!But I'm not gay, he has possibly some other ideas in his mind.

Yuri started to talk to Gwendal, still in disbelief:" Gwendal, you can't be serious; no-one has ever said anything like this before. Besides, Cheri-sama wasn't married. Why should I be?"

Gwendal's face turned alarming read.

"That is exactly the reason, why you should be! Just to think all the scandals she made, I don't want it to happen ever again. Besides, to be honest, we had meeting with all the noble ones, and they all agreed (without Yuri, of course). That is to say, if you don't agree with getting married, your position as maou will be threatened"

"Are you saying that I should marry Wolfram?! You know, he's a guy, not to mention he's about 70 years older than me"*(In manga wolfram says he's 82 years old)

" I didn't say, that you should marry Wolfram, but it's true that it would quite unmoral for you to abandon your fiancé, especially when he's my brother"

Then, after that, Wolfram came in to Yuri's office. He was planning to suggest a bath with Yuri, but he had heard some words from Yuri's and Gwendal's conservation.

"Marriage? Fiancé? What are you talking about? YURI! Do you have some secret relationship with a girl? I'm going to kill you with my own hands if it's true..."

"Nothing like that, Wolfram. You are stalking me all the time, so I couldn't even have a chance for that", Yuri answered.

"Then what was it? Ohh, Yuri! Were you talking about OUR wedding? You have finally admitted your feelings; I knew all along that you were just pretending to be cold"

"Erm, that's not it either, Wolfram..."

"Grhm.", Gwendal interrupted.

"That is pretty much the case. It's too dangerous for a maou to be unmarried. Soon enough, that would lead the nation under chaos, because all young ladies and lads would try to arrange marriage with Yuri", Gwendal continued.

"Exactly what I was thinking! Yuri and I are going to have the biggest wedding ever!" Wolfram cheered.

Yuri sighed, and buried his head on his arms. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. All those pretty girls in the world…wasted younger hood, eternal life with a boy…This was like the worst nightmare ever. Like that time, when they had used the "Future revealer", and that dream after it, where Wolfram said that he was serious about Yuri…I was all coming reality now. Well, of course he knew Wolfram had some feelings for him. But marriage…This got to be nightmare, got to be.

Yuri sighed even louder, and prepared for the coming.

3 weeks later

All Shin Makoku was covered in flowers and all sorts of decorations. People were talking about the biggest event in history. Shin Makoku's heka*just a japanese way to say king*, Yuri Shibuya, was getting married. And not with just anyone, but Wolfram Bielefeld, temperament son of the former maou. They were very pleased to see Heka married, even though they were slightly disappointed by the fact those two could never have children.

Yuri, on the other hand, wasn't happy at all. Marriage ceremony would start after 10 minutes, and he hadn't been this nervous in his whole life. And that annoying Wolfram seemed to be so enjoying himself. He had fulfilled his promise to wear that frilly blouse, which Yuri's mom had given him*happens in one of the episodes*. But gladly enough, he didn't wear dress, for gods' sake. That would have been way too embarrassing. And, he had to admit, that Wolfram looked somewhat cute. Or would look, if he was a girl, Yuri corrected himself. At the same time, Yuri was wearing just plain black evening dress (yes, is called like that for men too! I don't mean that Yuri is wearing a dress. Sry for the interruption :P). He had kept his head at least in that matter. Oh, the wedding ceremony was about to begin. Yuri swallowed hard, and tried to clear his mind.

After walking the hallway, surrounded by hundreds of people, the couple entered to altar, or more closely to substitute of mazokus.

There wasn't priest, of course, because it wasn't Christian wedding, but law reader.(I seriously have no idea how it's called,sry about another interruption:p)

The crowd silenced, as he began to talk.

"We have gathered here to pronounce the delightful evening of these two people to be one. To not prolong it any farther, I will now ask from the relevants"

"Yuri, will you take this man and love him for the rest of your life?"

"I-I do", Yuri said with growing fear. But there was no rescue to be seen.

"Wolfram, do you want to take this man, and take care of him for the rest of your life?"

"I do", wolfram said with a much happier voice.

"You may now kiss the groom"

Yuri was in total panic. How could he ever face anyone from now on, if he were to kiss Wolfram? But Wolframs bride maid, Greta was watching with a big smile on her innocent face. Aww, how could he possibly betray her?

Yuri made his decision. He leaned to Wolfram, but didn't actually kiss him; he just touched his chin with his own. Wolfram looked quite mad after that, but he would deal with that later.

And that was when the crowd burst to joy. Everyone was cheering, throwing flowers, and whistling to them. Even Yuri's loyal Morgif, which he had taken with him, was singing in his own, weird voice.

If only he could be happy. It's true that he cared for Wolfram, wanted to protect him, but love? Yuri considered himself as straight, even with the little crush to Saralegui. Besides being boy, there wasn't any major problem concerning Wolfram. Well, expect that he's selfish, extremely jealous, and racist in some ways, short-tempered and spoiled little brat. Heck, there were actually a lot of things. But he had his good sides, too. He's loyal, determinate and brave. Not to mention his good looks…

While thinking about the last statement, Yuri blushed deeply. What was he thinking? He was a boy after all, no matter how girly he may look.

Beside the fact they were married, Yuri still considered Wolfram as only his friend. The marriage was held only out of duty, to satisfy Gwendal and the other nobles.

Later on they had enormous number of dinners and parties. Wolfram seemed to forget his previous disappointment, or was saving it for later. Yuri counted at least 200 congratulations. Only one was missing, from Gunter.

"I can't believe he really married that-that little kid! He can't possible be responsible enough to stay on his majesty side. This is unforeseen! If only Yuri could have made a more sensible choice"

"What are you saying Gunter?? How many times have I saved Yuri from all sorts of troubles, and you do nothing expect sit here giving good night kisses for horses", Wolfram answered angrily.

This continued for a while, tension gradually growing larger between them.

In the mean time, Yuri talked with his best friend, Conrad.

" I feel so worn out…All these duties, huh even thinking about it makes me tired. I'm starting to doubt if it was right decision to become a maou", Yuri complained.

"I can imagine how you much feel now", Conrad said, "But shouldn't you be happy now that you can marry the man you love?"

"Eh heh, maybe that *love* part was little exaggerating, you know. I can't imagine myself as Wolfram's lover or other way round, but of course I like him- in some ways"

Their conversation ended to Gunter's and Wolfram's argument.

"Are you saying that I have no right to marry Yuri?" Wolfram shouted.

"Yes, a man with no special qualities what so ever and that don't even have a serious attachment to his majesty", Gunter shouted back.

"What do you mean, of course I love Yuri! He's the meaning of my life", Wolfram said.

And that's when it hit Yuri. Wolfram really, truly loved him. He felt pretty guilty for marrying him, even with no actual feelings. Of course Wolfram had his faults, but who hasn't? At least he had honest feelings. For the rest of evening, Yuri was uncharacteristically quiet and seemed to be flying somewhere else.

Finally came the sleeping time. Exhausted, Yuri was changing his pj, when he noticed something weird. Where was Greta? After all, she had slept for months in the same bed as Yuri and Wolfram (no dirty thoughts, thank you xD).

"I go to search for Greta", Yuri said.

"But she is- "Wolfram didn't have to chance to continue, Yuri was already gone.

Where on earth she could be, Yuri wondered. Maybe she's still listening one of those Anissina's stories… I should warn Anissina; those aren't proper things for a little girl to hear.

Yuri searched for Anissinas room, kitchen, even garden, but she was no where to be seen. Finally, when he had surveyed almost the whole castle, he found her sleeping in a small corner room. She seemed to be sleeping very peacefully, but Yuri was concerned about her so he waked her up.

"Greta, why are you sleeping here? Is something the matter? I was worried about you, you know."

"Umm. Anissina-sama said that I can't sleep in the same room as you two, now when you are married", Greta said in a voice still full of sleep.

"What? Why would she say something like that? Of course you can, you're my little girl after all"

" It's okay Yuri, I think it's fun to have a own room", after saying that Greta was already in sleep.

Yuri felt little uneasy, and sad too. How could see grow up so soon? Now she slept in her own room, the next day she would marry someone and leave the castle. Grr. Even thinking about made shivers go down his spine.

When Yuri came to his room, Wolfram was still waiting for him.

" I'm sorry for not telling you Greta. I knew you wouldn't like it,, so I kind of skip that thing", Wolfram said.

" It's okay, just let me sleep now. Gosh, I'm so tired. Good night, Wolfram"

"Ok, if you give me a good night kiss first"

" Are you crazy?! Ok, I just pretend I didn't hear that. GOOD NIGHT, Wolfram"

" I understand about the earlier, I don't like to do things in public, too. Hmp. If that's so difficult for you, can't we at least have a hug?"

" Most certainly not.. No please, won't you let me sleep, please?"

"Yuri! We WILL hug! Beside, that shouldn't be anything new for you. We've hugged before"

Yuri gulped. This is what he's feared for a long time. But, what harm could a single hug possibly do? If that would keep him quiet, it was worth it.

So, as shivering as ever, Yuri gave him a hug. It was suppose to be short, but… His smell hypnotised him. It was something like flowers mixed together. A boy shouldn't smell like that, came to his. With his smell, and warmness, it was almost too much to bear. When Yuri finally realized what he was doing, he quickly pulled out.

What was that? Yuri was so shamed, and astonished, hugging a boy like that… Could it become any worst?

"Good night For the third time", Yuri managed to say at last. But he didn't sleep at all during the night.


	2. Telling mom? No way!

Yuri was sitting in a breakfast table, with a massive headache going on in his head.

_ Dear god… Wonder why I wasn't able to fall asleep even for a moment. There's nothing new sleeping with a Wolfram, really. Maybe it was because Greta was missing, and my father instincts got better off me._

"Morning! Isn't it such a wonderful weather? Ohh Yuri, you look so tired. Was the night for love birds so tiring?" it was Cecilie, Wolfram's mom, of course. Who else on earth could start a morning with something trivial like that?

Yuri (blushing): " Oh, hi Cheri-sama. I thought you were on a vacation. Could you give me that coffee please, I feel so tired".

"You sure look tired, but not as happy as I thought you would be. It's true that my son isn't very used to these kinds of things, but I could have rent my shampoo to you. That would have certainly speed things a little bit. So, what do you say Yuri? Want to try it again? I heard that bath is good for your skin, maybe you could try to visit there (with Wolfram)"

"Cheri-sama! A mother shouldn't speak about things like that. I appreciate your offer but I think I'll pass it this time. I'm pleased with my sex life"

_Well, not really. But that isn't any of her businesses. Sex life? Did I just say that? Thanks god Wolfram wasn't here…_

Wolfram, entering in the dining room: "Yuri! Why didn't you wake me up? We could have eaten breakfast together", Wolfram said angrily

"It's alright, Wolfie. I'm not done yet; you can join with me if you want to"

"Wolfie!" (Cecilie hugs him)

"I heard about the night you had, poor thing"

_You didn't hear anything…_Yuri snorted in his mind.

"Yuri told? I thought I was the only one disappointed", Wolfram said

"You understood wrong. Cheri-sama said that our night wasn't good from her point of view. But, I didn't say anything like that. _Jeez, are we really having this conservation?_ But more importantly, I would discuss about going back to earth. I know its maou's duty to take care of his country, but I haven't seen my family for ages. Would it be okay, if I'd leave for a day or two?" Yuri said.

"Of course you have to go and see your family! I bet you haven't even told them about your marriage yet. But I'll ask from Gwendal and Conrad too. Boys!! "(Cecilie shouts for them)

Conrad: "Gwendal couldn't come, but I can pass the message to him. So, what's the problem?"

"Yuri asked, if he could go to earth and visit his parents. There's nothing urgent at the moment, is there?"

"Well, there's always something going on, but no, nothing particular. Do you want to go there alone, Yuri?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. It would be nice to spend time with just my family once in a while"

And it was settled just like that. They arranged the trip, and Yuri was already going, when Wolfram came into picture.

"Hi Yuri! Did you take all necessary with you, I know it's just for a couple of days, but I don't want to forget something vitally important"

And he sure hadn't forgotten anything. Wolfram was holding three bags, all full with stuff. (Waterproof, of course).

"Wolfram! I said I wanted to go there-alone. "

"I thought it was obvious, that you're fiancé would follow you."

"What ever then, it's not like I could win an argument with you. Let's just get going"

So, using his magic powers, Yuri guided them through space, as usual. They found themselves from bathtub, this time with their clothes on. Yuri's mother of course, heard the noise and ran to bathroom.

"Yu-chan, why are you so wet? Why didn't you take your clothes off? Oh, I'm so happy to have you here! Oh, hi Wolfram! Nice to have you here as well. But Yuri, why didn't you take your other friends with you? I've waited for so long to see that handsome Conrad, and the grumpy one, umm. What was his name, Gwendal or something? "

That was so like mom, Yuri thought. Talking like a maniac, while I haven't even the time to get of the bath tub. Well, that's what I've been missing about her.

Miko brought dry clothes, and made a big hassle out of anything. Yuri's father was still at work, but Miko promised to make curry for dinner.

They were talking about some trivial things, when it hit Yuri. Jeez, that was the exact reason why Yuri had insisted to go alone. Marriage.

"You are married? I'm so happy for you! Now I understand why just two of you came, this is your honeymoon! I can't wait to tell your dad about this. But Yuri, why didn't you invite me for the wedding? I could have worn my new kimono, the red one"

"Mom please, cut it off already. This is certainly not any sort of honeymoon. I just came to see you guys. Wolfram just pushed in"

"What a rude way to speak about your little darling. Wolf-chan, come here"

*hugs Wolfram*

_And here we go again. But it's not as bad as I feared it would be. At least she didn't suggested some after party, where she'd invite all my friends.  
_  
Wolfram sulked all evening, even when Yuri's father came home. He had thought Yuri was happy to have his fiancé. Hmp. Maybe he wanted to flirt with girls, that unthankful cheater.

They all gathered in table to eat dinner. Shoma's impression (Yuri's dad) was worth to see, when he heard about his youngest boy's marriage.

"What? Yuri Is married? And with a boy?! Jennifer, this is your entire fault. You dressed him as girl, tried to make him do all those girly activities. And this is what we have come to. Sorry, I have to err. Go, I lost my appetite for some reason"(runs from Miko, expecting great damages if he'd stay)

"I never knew he was that much of a chauvinist, but don't you care about him. I think boy's love is the most beautiful thing in the world3"

"Sure, mom… I'm not hungry either. I'll go to bed"

"I'll come too", Wolfram said.

They took a shower (not together, if that is what you were thinking), brushed their teeth and so on. When they were about to go sleeping; Yuri made a reasonable offer. Shori (Yuri's brother) was staying at work, could Wolfram sleep in his room? But of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"What? Of course I will sleep in the same room as you! We are married, after all"

_Marriage, marriage, marriage… I'm so sick to that word._

"Well, if you must, I can get a sleeping bag for you"

"No need for that, we can use the same blanket"

"(?!) We won't use the same blanket, because I am sleeping in the bed, and you are sleeping in the floor. But you can only blame yourself; you had a chance to sleep in Shori's room"

"Yuri, sometimes you can even exceed the stupid ness level I thought you had. We need only one blanket, because we'll sleep in the same bed, and don't you try to argue about. You promised to sleep with me, when we would be married"

_Well, I didn't actually. I just said it would be unmoral for just engaged to sleep in the same bed. Wonder what you mean with the*sleep with me*? Well, at least I'm going to sleep. I'm exhausted-because of you!_

"What ever. I'm too tired to argue about it. Just make sure you don't roll too much, okay? My bed is very tiny for two"

And so they went to bed, Yuri in his casual blue pyjama, and Wolfram in his frilly pink. Despite the fact the bed was uncomfortably full; Yuri fell asleep quite fast, much due the enormous sleep rent. He was sleeping very peacefully, when something occurred him.  
What is it? It feels like someone is robbing my neck, but maybe I'm only imagining it. Hey, what Wolfram is doing-?

"AAAAaaaaaa!" Yuri screamed so loud, that it almost woke up his parents (Yuri has so tender voice that it wasn't enough XD).

But Wolfram with a jealously good sleeping gift, continued his resting.

_What on earth is Wolfram doing? He's…touching me in his sleep. Wonder who is he thinking of?  
_Unexpectedly, wave of jealousy surged over Yuri. _How dare he think somebody else, when he was always accusing me for doing that? Huh, he's such a spoiled, arrogant little brat._

"Yuri, what are you screaming for? Did somebody attack you?"

And at the instant, Wolfram was on his feet, searching for a sign of assassin.

"Show up, you filthy little bastards! You can only touch him over my dead body", Wolfram said furiously.

"Eh, Wolfram calm down. There is no one here. It's you I was afraid of"

"Me? Why would you be afraid of me? Did I do… something funny?"

"I wouldn't personally call it funny. I think you were having some kind of dream, and…and… it must have been a really _pleasuring_ dream", Yuri's voice was actually shivering.

"Well, it _was_ a very pleasuring dream. We were on a beach at night, just two of us, and we were holding each other…"

Yuri (blushing extremely deeply): "Ugh, that's enough. So, you weren't dreaming about some girl?"

"Girls? Who could possibly dream about girls?"

"Erm, about 99, 9 % of guys. Besides, that's not the point! Stop dreaming about me! If you touch me ever again like that, I will, I will…"

_What would I do? No idea… It's not like I can stop Wolfram from dreaming. But he really should stop imagining things like that; they won't ever come true as long as I live…_

"You are so uneducated. It's normal to see dreams about your spouse. And what else can I do, when you never show any sign of affection to me"

_Cheese, is that really Wolfram speaking? __It sounds so, I don't know, corny._

Yuri (laughs): "I never thought someone would think me as irresistible. If you would be girl, I'd me thrilled by now"

"Girl? Is that why you've been so distant? I'm not a _girl_**? **Then why did you marry me if you don't like boys? I bet you don't even love me!"

Yuri shocked. _What have I done? It's true, that I don't like boys. It's true that I may not share romantic love with him. But, I still don't want to hurt him and make him feel bad. I want him to be safe and happy, and if that means being married with him, then I'll do it. Hey! That's the reason why I married him! It's not because Gwendal made me to. I just care about him so much, that I don' want him ever to be hurt. But I can't lie to him about my feelings. What should I do?_

"Wolfram, I must confess you something. You can call me what ever you want after I've said this, but please, don't hate me. I didn't marry you because of love. But I didn't marry you because of pressure, either. I did it, because you mean so much to me. I just want you to be happy. You can have a divorce, if that isn't enough"¨

"Hah! Tricked you! I knew you love me! You're just too wimp to admit it. "

"Wolfram, shut up, I didn't say that"

"You can't deny it no more, and I'll let everyone else know it too"

"Wolfraaaaaaaam!!"


	3. Falling asleep? No way!

It was a sunny Sunday morning. Birds were singing, the temperate was just about right. Not a single person could be depressed.

Except one.

Yuri had another sleepless night in his pocket, and he was about to fall as sleep while he was standing. Even coffee wouldn't help this time. Not to mention his headache…It came back, this time even stronger.

Yuri tried to keep focused, but it was an impossible mission.

_Damn Wolfram! Why does he have to ruin everything? But still… I can't stay long mad at him. He always says something very honest, and I feel guilty about it._

When he took a stab at eating breakfast, his head tilted and crushed with the kitchen table.

_Ouch… Maybe I should get back to bed and start morning again after 10 hours of sleep._

"Good morning, Yu-Chan. Isn't it such a lovely day? Maybe we could go to picnic together, with the whole family. Shori promised to come home at noon, so he could join with us! And Wolfram, of course. He's part of our family now3", Yuri's mother said while making sandwiches.

"I'm sorry mom, but I think I'll have to skip it this time. I've got tons of homework to do, and my head feels like there's a bee army having dinner party"

"Let me get you an aspirin, and you go straight to bed. You can't do work with a aching head, poor baby"

_Wish I could do that… But I really have some work to do. Although I only used that as an excuse to escape from the *family picnic*. Who 16 years old boy goes to a picnic with their family, anyway? _

"Mom, it's ok. It'll probably fade in few hours" _As if…_

To make matters worst, Wolfram came into kitchen. And with a extremely pissed look in his face.

"Yuri! You forgot again to wake me up. You have no idea, how it feels to wake up, other side of the bed left empty", his voice was filled with –not so well hidden-anger.

_Cheese… What other side? My bed is single. _

"You slept with a same bed? Ohh that' so sweet!" Yuri's mom danced around the kitchen, eyes shining as if her biggest dream was to see his boys sleeping with others.

"Well, of course. We are married, beside Yuri l-"

_Don't say it! Don't you dare to say it! I'll rip that horrible night gown of yours, if you do it_, Yuri was trying to communicate with Wolfram telepathically.

"-oves me. He couldn't possibly take a whole night without me"

Crush.

Yuri ran from the kitchen, this was just too embarrassing for him to bear with.

_Although I knew this was coming._

(Flash back)

"Wolfram, I must confess you something. You can call me what ever you want after I've said this, but please, don't hate me. I didn't marry you because of love. But I didn't marry you because of pressure, either. I did it, because you mean so much to me. I just want you to be happy. You can have a divorce, if that isn't enough"¨

"Hah! Tricked you! I knew you love me! You're just too wimp to admit it. "

"Wolfram, shut up, I didn't say that"

"You can't deny it no more, and I'll let everyone else know it too"

"Wolfraaaaaaaam!!"

(End of flash back)

_But I still thought that even he couldn't possibly do such a humiliating thing for me. Guess he's one of those guys whom doesn't know the meaning of a *joke*. Now I can't ever face my parents again. _

"Yuri? What are you doing here alone? Did something happen?"

_Doesn't he have brain enough to leave me ALONE!_

"Nothing. You just have ruined my life, that's all (grabs Wolfram's hand), well continue this conservation else where"

"Yuri! What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Not until you get the message"

They managed to crumble out from the backdoor, Wolfram unwillingly staying behind Yuri.

"Are you crazy? This is humiliating for a high class mazoku like me! ". Wolfram's voice was high and full of anger.

"Hah, like you would know what the word humiliating means"

They were standing on the pavement, in the middle of a lively Sunday afternoon. People started to become curious because all that fighting.

"Like that time when you proposed me? Wasn't _that _humiliating?"

_Yes, it was. For __**me**__._

"Why do you say that? I thought you wanted to marry me"

A glint of hope arisen in Yuri's mind. _Maybe he has started to regret this whole thing. Freedom, here I come!_

"What, of course. Like I could leave a wimp like you wandering around. It's just, that I used to think mazokus and humans should be separated. But I've come over it; you're half-mazoku so it's better than nothing"

_Hey, we weren't supposed to talk about what's humiliating and what's not! I was supposed to chastise him a little bit. Because…because he deserves it. _

"But that's not the point Wolfram! Why did you tell things like that to my mom? I mean really, sometimes I' so ashamed to be around you. "

"Ohh, you are thinking about the love and bed thing I told mother*(in Japan, they call someone else's mothers *mother* too. Dunno why0_0) about? Isn't it just naturals for engaged couple to sleep in the same bed?"

Crowd started talking, not every day didn't happen something so delicious.

"Kyooooo! Gay couple!"

_Gotta get out of here. _

Yuri starts to run, still holding Wolfram's hand.

_Why is everything so confusing? Why can't I stop talking to Wolfram, being around Wolfram, thinking about Wolfram? My life used to be so normal. I was just a highschooler, who wanted to play baseball more than anything. Then I became maou, and everything changed. If everything could only return__ to how it was. No, I need to take care of the people in Shin Makoku. _

They stopped running, sweating in the sun. Yuri tried to catch his breath, but instead, he fainted. Lack os sleep and physical exertion had made it duty.

_What is this place? A paradise? So many pretty girls d__ancing around, like that blond one with big boobs. Actually, she looks a lot like Cheri-sama. But why is she yelling at me?_

"Yuri! Yuri wake up!"(slaps his face)

"Whaa… What's wrong Cheri-sama… Wolfram, why are you here?"

"What's wrong with you? You were doing just fine, but then you collapsed at the street. You have no idea how worried I was! And what were you mumbling about girls and my mother?"

Then Yuri fully woke up. He realized, that Wolfram had crouched over him, face just few inches away.

"Get off Wolfram! What are you doing-"

"That's what I'd like to know as well". It was Shori. Yuri's brother.

"I always wondered when this day would come. *Sniffing*. Well, I actually thought it would be a girl, but this is even worst!" *tries to choke Wolfram*

"Shori!"

"Onii-san for you"

"What ever! Just stop it. Wolfram did nothing wrong. By the way, why are _you _here?"

_Well, at least it's none of your business__ what or what he wasn't doing. Why can't I have a normal brother? My whole family is so weird._

"Well, I just came from work, and I saw you with that **thing**. So, naturally I started to sneak behind you"( Still choking Wolfram)

_Naturally?_

"Shori, if you don't get your hands off from my fiancé at this very second, then I'll make sure you will"

"Fiancé *?"

"Yuri! It's urgency"

All of a sudden, Murata came running towards them. His glasses weren't in line-very rare for him-and his hair was even fuzzier than usually.

"What's wrong, Murata?" Yuri said.

"Shin Makoku is on fire"


	4. Getting burned by dragons No way!

"Shin Makoku is on fire?" Yuri was quite out of bloom.

"Shin Makoku is on fire??? Murata, what are you talking about?!"

Murata (snickering):" Ok, maybe I was little exaggerating. It's just that Gwendal is quite furious (and that's actually the main reason to be worried) because some dragons are destroying Shin Makoku, and maou is shining with his non presenting"

Shori stopped strangling Wolfram.

"Does this mean Yuri has to go back to that place?" Shori said.

_Isn't that kind of obvious? He pretends to be such a smartass, but in reality, he's even dumber than me. _

Wolfram coughed a few times, and looked with a murder like look(like it would actually scare someone) at Shori.

"Yuri! I told you this wasn't a good idea"(= to come at earth)

_No you didn't… You just have to be always right._

"But I take all the responsibility for this. As maou's fiancé, I should have been more determined"

"Eh, Wolfram, it isn't your fault. It was my decision to come back in the first place. But I guess, that in the end it's something a maou can't afford*sigh*."

_Again I'm stuck with these worthless conversatio__ns, when I dragons are destroying my kingdom side. Dammit_!

"Well, I go for now. Bye! "Yuri said with a surprisingly-most likely pretended- cheerful voice.

_I have to get out of here-fast. Wonder why the dragons attacked? Hope El wasn't including in it. That little kid holds scary strong powers against animals. _

"Then I shall go with you! As you're big brother, I must protect you, what ever it takes."

"Shori, you forgot that I'm a_ maou_ and so I am perfectly capable taking care of myself. I'm not a child anymore, you know. Now, will you _excuse me, _but I have some work to do!"

Yuri started to run to fountain, where he could transport himself to Shin Makoku (due to very unlikely occurrence, Yuri and Wolfram happed to run to fountain's direction (you know, he *big*one). It is unsure, why they did it, but maybe mazokus hold some kind of hidden *future compass* in their head. Don't ask me, I'm not a mazoku expert)

He stopped just at the fountain, looking dazed at Wolfram.

"Are you not coming, Wolf?"

"Well… I think you're brother would be a bigger help. He… he has stronger powers than I do.", it was clear that this was extremely painful for Wolfram to say.

"Wolfram, that is so not like you. When ever have you been humble? Besides, didn't I already say to Shori _that I don't need his help_?"

_What's with all these people? Wolfram is freaking me out. I liked more even his bratty attitude._

"I… I didn't thought about that actually. So, you really need my help then! Finally you confessed that you can't handle yourself without your fiancé standing next to you."

_This was a trap, wasn't __it? And how come he always ends up to conclusions like that?_

"As I have told you for at least 1000 times, I don't need help from anybody! I am maou, and I'm old enough to survive from couple of dragons. "

"Then why do you want me to come with you?"

_I…Well, that's actually a very good question. Why would I want someone so unbearable and annoying person to come with me? Well, of course there are the obvious reasons; Wolfram is probably suffering from some kind of sun disease to be able not to realize them. He lives in Shin Makoku, after all. But why do I want him to come so badly with me? Could it be that I like him that much?_ (Notice: like, not *love*: D Yuri isn't still even in that level, that he would even _think_ it might be possible. But hey, we all know he's incredible stupid)

_Btdhgh. What ever. He can stay here, if he wants it so badly. Maybe he has some shopping trip arranged with my mother, dunno._

"I'm sick of this talking! I leave for _now_"

Yuri concentrated his mind to Shin Makoku. Transferring was always tiring, but it was even more difficult now when he hadn't sleep properly for days. His hands were shaking, and sweat dropped from his face,

_How can this be so difficult? I think… I may not be able to do this._

"Yuri! Wait for me!" Wolfram came running towards to Yuri, taking big leaps.

"I come with you"

Wolfram placed his hand to Yuri's shoulders, and at the instant Yuri felt feeling of warmness spreading over his body. Then he knew, that he could make it.

Water surged over them (well, it didn't really, but it seemed to do so), as they travelled to shin Makoku. Yuri had to concentrate very hard, so that they wouldn't end up to some kind of backwoods instead of Blood Surge Castle.

But, in the end they managed just well to land in the right place.

"Heka!"(Is it spelled *heka* or *heika*? They pronounce it as *heeka*, though)

"Where have you been so long *sniff*. We haven't study together for weeks-"

"That's enough, Gunter. This boy left his place as a maou, perfectly knowing the consequences of it! A maou can't just take a holiday and leave when ever he wishes", Gwendal said quite furiously.

_Eh? Is everyone here already? How did they know I was coming? This doesn't sound very good…_

"Honey-chan!(meaning Wolfram)And Heka, it's so good to see you*hugs Wolfram*"

_Oh no. It's Cheri-sama._

"Mom! This is humiliating. Besides, I'm all wet"(still standing in the Shin Makoku's fountain)

"About 10 cottages in the village have been burned by the dragons. The time of the big hunt for bear bee shouldn't be close yet, so we are still investigating for the reason " (in one anime episode, dragons haunt for a big pink bearbee, the reason for this is unknown, but at the time the dragons come irresistible angry and violent), Gwendal continued after Cheri's interruption.

"Have you thought of an idea that we could use to make them stop?" Yuri asked.

"As a maou, you should have a plan for these kinds of things. At the moment, the situation isn't critical, but it might soon be. How should we proceed with the villagers left with no home?"

_Situation isn't critical? Thanks a lot Murata… Because of you my heart skipped a beat._

"Well, we take them here of course. At least, that is our responsibility. And then we will-"

"Yuri! You can't be serious. If there's 10 homes destroyed, it means at least 4 members for one house, which means there are over 40 humans! We can't just take them here; this isn't some sort of motel. Soon, everyone would want to live here in the luxury and we would found our self providing all the citizens...", Wolfram said critically.

"I can't believe how coldly you think of them. But as a maou, I have the power to decide from things, so they will be staying here. Dot."

"Wimp"

"Don't call me wimp!"

"But you are"

So, in the end the villagers moved in to the Blood Pledge Castle. But there weren't as many as Wolfram feared them to be; actually only 20 people had lived in those houses. But; Wolfram was right: there weren't enough rooms for them. So, in order them to fit in, Yuri reserved his room.

"Yuri!"

_Stop shouting my name, will you Wolfram?_

"What is it this time, Wolf?"(Notice: Yuri has started to use the name *Wolf* more often)

"How dare you give up that room for them! It's mine too, you know-"

"Come on, Wolf. It won't hurt your precocious little toes if you sleep few nights in the outdoors"

"Ah-hey Wolfram, do you know where Nicola and her family is at the moment?"

"How I'm supposed to know"*sulks*

"Anyway, we have to found them. I'm not sure yet, but this could be urgent…"

_That little kid, El. Could he be behind this? No, he couldn't possible do something like this. But maybe he's being manipulated; it is well known that he holds strong powers towards animals. But who could it be then?_

"If you really want to know it that bad, maybe you can ask from Gwendal. After all, his cousin works for him. Why are you so concerned about them now? Not that I'd care for it, but Nicola-san is married with a kid, you know. "*cares extremely much*

"Waah-!It's not like that Wolfram. Seriously, how can you even think I'd do such a thing, especially when our country is at this stage? Cheese, I thought you had some dignity, but obviously I was wrong. I go to see Gwendal, hope he can help me"

Yuri turned around, leaving astonished Wolfram standing where he was. Then he half ran to the chairs, straight to Gwendal's office. This was probably the first time, when someone actually hurried to see him.

"Gwendal, I need to talk to you"

"What is it? If you haven't thought of anything that could fix this situation here, please be fast. I'm little busy right now", Gwendal said in sarcastic voice trying not to sound sarcastic. (Actually he was well aware that his voice was sarcastic, and he wanted everybody else to hear it. He just didn't want it to sound like that)

"El might be in danger"

"El? What El has to do with anything?"

_Why doesn't anybody ever believe me?_

"Remember when Anissana had her animal telepathic machine thing?"

"How could I forget it..."

"And El was using that thing, he communicated with dragons and kohis. Don't you think it possible that someone could use that ability to attack against Shin Makoku?"

"That's ridiculous. Only few people know about that machine anyway, and it's under Anissana's grhm. guarding"

"But couldn't we at least make sure that El and the machine is safe?"

"I guess we could. Okay, I sent somebody for that matter. Good afternoon"

Yuri left the room, slightly relieved now as the responsibility somehow passed to Gwendal. It still concerned him, of course, and he began to think who might be behind all of this. He just couldn't believe dragons would do something like that from their own will. After all, they were peace loving and gentle. Well, most of the time. What enemies does Shin Makoku or Yuri himself have?

_Well, there's Big Shimaron of course, but what power they have for dragons?__ Well, Sara's mother might just do something like this. At least he knows something about El's powers… But I can't think of a proper reason for her to attack against Shin Makoku. Well, who knows. It might be worth to check, if something comes out._

Someone came running towards to Yuri. Dorcas?

"Heka…*panting*Gwendal said that…*gasping*…some machine of Anissana…is disappeared"

"Thank you, Dorcas. I'll go and see for that matter"

*standing in position*"Thank you Heka!"

"Erm, you don't have to be so stiff Dorcas. But, good day for now"

"Yes sir!"

"Cheese…"

_Just what I feared. But it still doesn't have to mean anything, right?_

Yuri ran to see Gwendal –again-.

"So it is true! Gwendal, what happened and…"

"Calm down, it's nothing too serious. Well, first we thought that the machine was missing, but then we found out that indeed it wasn't."

"But Dorcas-"

"Let me finish this, will you? Yes, I told Dorcas to inform about the matter, but he was too hasty and didn't hear the end of it. So, when we grhm. found Anissina, she told that she had given the thing to Murata."

"_Murata? _What Murata could do with a thing like that?_"_

"So, it was a false alarm. I continue working, _if you'll let me_."

"Sure… Murata…" Yuri stopped the sentence.

_Why does Murata need it? I didn't know he was so interested to communicating with animals. But I'm sure he has a proper reason for this. Wait, he's in earth now? _

"Erm, Gwendal, I'm sorry to interrupt you but when Murata borrowed the machine?"

"Why is that an important issue? Anissana said something about few weeks ago. Around the time when dragon attacks began, actually"

(Remember the time difference between earth and mazoku land)

"Thank you, Gwendal! I will leave you alone now, I promise"

"I really hope so…"

_This is a really weird coincidence. It must be coincidence. I guess I could visit Murata though, just to make it sure. But he's in earth… It'll take weeks to come back. No, it would be bad if I'd go there. I must stay here and protect the villagers, if possible._

A few hours passed.

In the night, when the sky was already black and full of stars, Yuri prepared to go sleep. Because he had given his room to the villagers, he and Wolfram had to sleep outside. Yuri found this very appealing, and he looked forward to it, but Wolfram didn't feel quite the same. Well, of course they could have slept in the *bear bee house*, but it didn't look very welcoming. Wolfram had to swallow his pride, and sleep with only sky as his roof. That because they didn't feel it was necessary to use a tent-it was a very warm night, and there wasn't single cloud to be seen. Wolfram made fire though, *to keep unwelcomed visitors*away.

"Wolf, you can't be serious. Visitors? I suppose there are some rabbits that could kill you at night. Imagine their sharp teeth and murder eyes…" Yuri laughed at the image.

"You really are a wimp. You actually though, that me, a trained soldier would be afraid of _animals_? I can very well imagine you doing that, though. I remember when you were scared of Morgif… Who normal person fear something like that?"

"Don't call me wimp! It had a very scary face and it made awful faces… By the way, whom did you mean then if not animals?"

"There are lots of other things than just wild animals here."

"If you mean something like ghost or such, I'm afraid fire doesn't work on them…"

"Idiot. Because of fire, we saw if _they _are coming so I can prepare to protect you"

"Okay, okay. You win. It's not like I need your protection, anyway. Good night"

"Good night. I stay awake so I can be alarm"

"Wolfram, you don't need to. It's my fault that you need to sleep here so…"

"You think that I don't it's your fault? Of course it is! Because of your wimpyness, some, some _ humans _are at _our _bedroom!"

_He makes it sound so…I don't know, dirty? Our bedroom? It gives me shills. Grr._

"Wolfram, please stop that whining. Stupid as I was, I thought for once you'd be unselfish. Guess I was wrong … I'll take the guardian turn"

"You can't take it! As your fiancé and soldier of the Shin Makoku, I have to take care of your safety"

"Wolf, either I take it or no-one takes it"

"Fine! I won't feel guilty if something happens" (he would)

Yuri shook his head in amusement. Wolfram was always so willing to protect him, even when there wasn't any proper reason. Actually, Yuri though that the situation was so danger less, that he could sleep. And that he did, finally. But it was just few hours later, when he wakened in noise.

Wolfram was shouting, and he seemed to be in some kind of danger.

"Get your hands off me! What are you going?! All the elements of fire, obey this brave ma-uumm"(gets muted by hand)

Yuri watched few seconds at this sight in disbelief. Then he woke up from his trance.

"What's gotten into you, Murata!"

The guy who attacked to Wolfram was Murata.

Murata, loosening his grip on Wolfram: "I… I thought you'd be here alone"(speaking to Yuri)

"What kind of an excuse is that! And I don't even understand, why you are here in the first place"

Yuri went silent for a moment.(because some thoughts came to his mind)

"Are you effected… By some king of powers? It's the only reason why I can imagine you doing something like that"

"No, no! Nothing like that. Shinou helped me to transfer here; he still held those kind of powers. I came to talk to you about the dragons"

"Ohh! So you have some kind of new information about them?" Yuri changed his mind drastically, deep in his mind he couldn't believe that Mura was guilty in any way.

"I commanded those dragons"

"What?! Mura, you are kidding, right?"

"I'm extremely sorry, but it really was me. Of course, I had a reason for it. A very good one, I think"

"Murata… You really are out of your mind. But I'll listen what you have to say. "

"Well, I began to wonder, why Wolfram was always hanging on to you-"

Wolfram, releasing him self: "Because I'm his fiancé!"

Murata, continuing: "Then I found out, that he had a deeper reason for his actions"

Complete silence fell over after his words. Wolfram had a very shocked expression on his face. He really had no idea, what Murata was talking about. A deeper reason? Does preventing Yuri from cheating counts?

"And the reason is, that he loves you"(meaning Yuri)

Yuri looked at Murata, and then he burst to uncontrollable laugh.

"You're so funny Murata! (forgetting completely the consequences of Murata's actions) You think that's something new? He doesn't seem to be bored about the subject, I mean really, a day without him telling that is actually quite rare"

Wolfram: "That's not true!"

"… Yuri, I don't mean just fluffy little words like *I love you* or something that. You really don't understand, how serious this is, do you? If you keep staying together with him, horrifying things can happen…"

"Horrifying things, like what?", Yuri asked.

"Well, you could fall back in love with him"

"?!"

Wolfram: "Excuse me, that's what I've been trying to do for ages."

Yuri: "Wolfram??"

"Wimp."

"Don't call me w-Murata, why would that be such a bad thing? Not like I'd do that anyway"(nervous laugh)

"Because that would hurt my pride"

"Why is that?"

"Because I like you too"

"What do you mean Murata? Of course I like you too, but I still wouldn't set houses to fire"(now he remembered it)

"I like you more than that"

Yuri looked Murata like a mad pig.

_First Wolfram, then Gunter__. Why is it that only boys like me? So unfair..._

"Erm. more than that? Murata, you're freaking me out. "

"Haven't you notice it? Well, I've been actually trying to hide it from you… Heh, I suppose Daikenja shouldn't think things like that. But, I'm not Daikenja anymore. And I really do like you, Yuri"

"Stop staying that! We heard it already" this time it was Wolfram, becoming quite furious.

"I'm saying it as many times as my message comes through. First I thought you're just a naïve, but nice boy. Then, I realised that you're something more. I've never met before a person, who still believes in people, despite what ever they may have done. And you forgive again and again to people, who hurt you very badly. Yuri, I –I know it sounds very corny but- I love you"

Yuri didn't know, should he laugh or cry at the confession of Murata. Love? Isn't that little bit over the top? Much to Yuri's relief, Wolfram took the control back. When it came to times like this, Wolfram sure knew what to do. Well, sort of.

"Murata! Take keep your filthy hands off from Yuri!(stands 2 meter away from Yuri ) He is _my_ fiancé and you have no rights for him"

Yuri: "Will you please stop arguing… about me. It doesn't matter really who it is, because I really prefer girls over boys *sigh*. But, since Wolfram really is my, fiancé, I think the subject of this conversation has already filled it purpose. Couldn't we just forget that this thing ever happened… Although I'm truly disappointed to you, Murata. Involving innocent people like that. I didn't know you hold so strong powers towards to animals, by the way"

"Erm. *smirk a little bit* it wasn't me alone. Well, actually it was originally Shinou's idea. He tends to like things like this. Of course, the citizens weren't in danger at any time. But we thought it would be a good way to gather your attention… And some other person helped me a too"

_Shinou? He'd really do something like that? Well, there was the kissing scene. _*shiver*._ So I suppose he really makes up strange ideas like that. _

"Who is this other person, Murata?"

"Eh, he's very young actually. I think… you know him. Grhm. He's… Nicola's child, El"

_I knew it!_

"Using an innocent child like that! "

"Not at all. He was very happy to do it. I gave him peppermint candies after wards. Well, I had to use Anissana's machine of course… I have to remember to give it back"

_Surprise…_

"Okay, okay. Let's say we're even now. No one didn't get hurt, villagers can go back to their homes. Right now, I just want to sleep. Seriously. "

Under Wolfram's and Murata's amazed eyes, Yuri curled up like a little baby. His face looked really innocent, despite the dark circles under his eyes. Sky curved finally peacefully over them, stars shining brighter than ever. Wolfram looked Yuri with a little smile on his face. Chastisement could wait longer.


End file.
